Kuribayashi
Main= Kuribayashi is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a young human man who wears a robe. He is bald and has black eyes. Jukai is Kuribayashi's mentor. Kuribayashi is also secretly in love with Chiaki, as in Episode 2 of the anime, he ends up being transformed into the Hyouijuu Buidou because of his desire for Chiaki. He sadly never gains the courage to tell her about his feelings. Oddly, Kuribayashi's deep affection towards Chiaki is only present in the anime of the series. The manga mainly handles him as a oneshot character, that rarely appears, if at all. Instead, it features Akira's deep affection towards Chiaki, which, while also present in the anime, isn't seen until in the later episodes, as Akira doesn't appear until the second season of the anime. Once Kuribayashi has failed to woo Chiaki in the anime, he never manages to gain the courage to properly speak up to her again. Anime In the anime, Jukai and Kuribayashi work as a comic duo. While Kuribayashi is trying his best to become a serious monk, Jukai often gets very creative when it comes to making money, which leads to Kuribayashi making various remarks about his superior's actions. Despite his remarks, Kuribayashi will then follow Jukai's advice. Kuribayashi is a smart young man, but sometimes he is too naive and ends up being used by Jukai. Luckily, he learns from his mistakes and realizes things rather quickly. More content will be added soon... Manga In the manga, Kuribayashi first appears running up to Chiaki and Jukai to tell them about an incident that happened in Shikigami-chou while they were returning to the Enno Shrine. Amon's servant Gehoumen has killed some inhabitants of Shikigami-chou. Unlike his anime counterpart, Kuribayahsi is rarely seen outside his initial appearance in Volume 1 of the manga. This makes him a minor character in the manga, which is a huge difference to his role as a rather major character in the anime. Ingame He only appears in a few cutscenes of the second SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu. He is a minor character and only has a few lines ingame. Trivia * In the original, Japanese manga, his name is depicted via the Kanji and Furigana writings of 粟林 and くりばやし. ** This information can be found in the roles section from Volume 6 of the manga. ** Oddly, his family name is never mentioned despite him being human. Even the roles section doesn't mention it. |-|Gallery= Anime Episode 2 Kuribayashi, while he is alone Kuribayashi anime 2.png|Kuribayashi thinks about telling Chiaki about his true feelings, but... Kuribayashi anime.png|...he ends up telling himself, that he can't tell her. While fighting Zenki as Buidou Buidou anime.png|Kuribayashi as he appears after he has been transformed into Buidou in Episode 2 of the anime. Episode 26 Kuribayashi anime 3.png|Kuribayashi talks about how hard it must be for Chiaki to be unable to use spells. A previous scene showed Chiaki trying to exorcize her customers and failing hilariously when Chibi Zenki just went and interrupted her. with his friends Kuribayashi jukai anime.png|Jukai and Kuribayashi (Episode 1) Kuribayashi jukai miki souma saki anime.png|Saki talking to Kuribayashi, Jukai and Miki Souma (Episode 22) Jukai Kuribayashi anime.png|Jukai and Kuribayashi as they appear at the parade at the end of Episode 26 Ingame and Manga Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 4.png|Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Saki, Chiaki and Jukai appearing in a cutscene (Kishin Douji Zenki - Den Ei Rai Bu) Chiaki Jukai Kuribayashi manga.png|This is the first time Kuribayashi makes an appearance in the manga. He runs up to Chiaki and Jukai and tells them that people have been killed. (Volume 1 Chapter 2.2) Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Stubs Category:Male